zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
is the fourteenth installment in the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''Legend of Zelda series]], published by Nintendo for the Wii and Nintendo GameCube video game consoles. Originally planned for release in November 2005, it was delayed by Nintendo so that the EAD staff could add more content and refine the game. The Wii version was released on the dates of the Wii launch in November and December of 2006. This makes Twilight Princess the first Zelda game to debut at the launch of a Nintendo console. The GameCube version was released in December 2006 Twilight Princess was called The Wind Waker 2 during its early internal development, but was changed to Twilight Princess as development progressed. Twilight Princess is the first game in The Legend of Zelda series to be rated T by the ESRB, for fantasy violence and animated blood. The game's story focuses on Link as he tries to prevent the Twilight Realm from engulfing Hyrule as both a human and a wolf with the help of a mysterious creature named Midna. It is set after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, following the timeline created after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and is set before the events of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Plot as she appears in Twilight Princess]] The game begins with Link living in Ordon Village, working as a ranch hand. He was asked by Rusl to deliver the Ordon Sword to Hyrule Castle. Before he could begin his journey, Link, the mayor's daughter Ilia, and [Rusl's son Colin were ambushed by a group of monsters. Ilia and Colin were kidnapped, and Link was knocked unconscious. Upon awakening, he pursued them, only to be sucked into the Twilight Realm, transforming into a wolf, and being imprisoned in a castle. An imp-like creature named Midna helped him escape from his cell, and the two joined forces. Link and Midna travel through the castle until they meet another one of its prisoners - Princess Zelda herself. She explains that Zant, a member of a race known as the Twili, is trying to merge the Twilight Realm and Hyrule to make them into one land of darkness (Zant's Invasion of Hyrule). In order to defeat Zant, Midna is searching for a sacred weapon called the Fused Shadow that she can use to defeat Zant and save the Twilight Realm. However, Midna cares nothing for the fate of Hyrule. During the quest to assemble this weapon, it is discovered that the Twili are a race of beings whose ancestors were banished to the Twilight Realm by the gods of Hyrule. The Twili's ancestors were interlopers with great magic who went to the holy Sacred Realm in order to establish dominion over it, causing a war to break out in Hyrule. After these sorcerers became too powerful, the goddesses sent three light spirits to seal away the beings' magic, and sealed the beings themselves away into another realm known as the Twilight Realm. The goddesses created the Mirror of Twilight, a device to banish beings into the Twilight Realm (though it can also be used to enter the realm normally). After many trials, Link and Midna re-assemble the Fused Shadow. Just as it seems as if Link finally has the upper hand, Zant appears, curses Link to be trapped in his wolf form, and Midna is exposed to the spirit Lanayru's light and is mortally wounded. Zant leaves, and Link hurries Midna back to Hyrule Castle to seek aid from Princess Zelda. At Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda, reveals that the only way Link can return back to his normal form is to find the Blade of Evil's bane, otherwise know as the Master Sword. Midna's life is fading away, and Zelda, upon realizing that Midna can save Hyrule, sacrifices herself to save Midna. Midna and Link then venture deep into the Sacred Grove, and obtain the Master Sword. Midna explains that the only way to save Hyrule and stop Zant now is to find the Mirror of Twilight and use it to confront Zant with the Master Sword. However, when Link and Midna reach the Mirror, Zant had already broken it into four fragments. Only one fragment of the Mirror of Twilight is present. The ancient Sages who guard the Mirror appear and reveal that the evil Ganondorf had been chosen by the gods, and thus could not be killed. After he was impaled, the sages had thought he'd been executed, but he instantly rose and killed the Water Sage. So the remaining sages then sealed him into the Twilight Realm. The Sages reveal that only the true Ruler of the Twili could destroy the Mirror of Twilight, and that Zant was only powerful enough to break it in four. The duo then set off to find the remaining fragments of the Mirror of Twilight. Link and Midna venture out and recover the fragments of the Mirror of Twilight, reconstruct the Mirror, and use it to warp to the Twilight Realm, where Zant rules in the Palace of Twilight. When they assembled the mirror, the story of how Midna found Link in the first place, and the fact that she's the Twilight Princess, is exposed. Link and Midna confront Zant and finally learn that Zant was actually in line to become the true Twilight King, but was passed over. When Zant was passed over in the choice for ruler, he went into a crazed rage, and was approached by the spirit of Ganondorf, who selected him to be a servant that would help him come to power (he had told him that he would grant him his power, and that he was a god). It is revealed that Midna is the true Twilight Princess, and was overthrown by Zant and turned into an imp using Ganondorf's power. Link defeats Zant, but Zant says that as long as Ganondorf lives, his power will allow Zant to return. Midna uses but a small fraction of her newly gained power from her ancestors to kill him. Link then leaves and returns to Hyrule to save Zelda. The castle is engulfed by a barrier erected by Zant, and Midna uses the sacred Fused Shadow weapon to break it. The duo infiltrate Hyrule Castle and reach the top throne room to find Ganondorf sitting at the throne, and Zelda's lifeless body suspended above him. Ganondorf possesses Princess Zelda's body, and fights Link. Link wins the battle, and Midna then uses the Fused Shadow to purge Zelda of Ganondorf. He then turns into a beast-like form, Ganon, and attacks Link. Link slays the beast, and Midna returns Zelda's soul to her body. Before the trio can celebrate, Ganondorf, in spirit form, appears. Midna warps Link and Zelda to safety in Hyrule Field, and then tries to destroy Ganon using the Fused Shadow. As Link and Zelda appear in Hyrule Field, they turn to Hyrule Castle and see a giant explosion emanating from it. They then see Ganondorf on horseback, holding Midna's helmet — he has defeated her. He crushes it and charges with his phantom riders. Ganondorf is about to slay Link and Zelda when the Princess uses her divine power to summon the light spirits. The spirits bestow upon her the Light Arrows, and then Link and Zelda re-appear in Hyrule Field on Epona and battle Ganondorf. Ultimately, Ganondorf falls in battle, only to rise one last time to challenge Link to a one-on-one sword duel. In the end, Link runs Ganondorf through with the Master Sword (with the Ending Blow). As this happens, Ganondorf sees a vision of Zant suddenly snapping his neck — symbolizing that Zant is now truly dead because Ganondorf has finally died. Now that Zant is dead, his curse on Midna using Ganondorf's power has been lifted, and Midna regains her true form. Upon Link seeing her, she says, "What? Say Something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" After Link and Zelda are reunited with her, they travel to the Mirror of Twilight, to see Midna off before she returns home. Before Midna warps away, she shatters the Mirror of Twilight, with her tear, forever sealing off the road between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. We last see Link returning the Master Sword to its home in the Temple of Time and riding away to parts unknown in an adventure that may be chronicled a future Zelda game. Animals and ‎Midna fight monsters inside Twilight infected Kakariko Village]] Animals play a big part in the game. In his wolf form, Link can speak to most animals in the game, including cats and dogs, as well as his horse. In addition, some dungeons are animal-themed. Some of the animals that play a role are as followed: *'Wolf Form': Link is also able to enter the Twilight Realm and transform into a wolf, much like his transformation into an anthropomorphic pink bunny rabbit when entering the Dark World in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Link is unable to use any weapons or items in this form, but will team up with Midna, who can provide him the ability to destroy several objects or enemies around him. As the Twilight gets pushed back, Link will regain his human form, altering Link and Midna’s partnership. However, once Link obtains the Master Sword, he can change his form at will, enabling him to make direct contact with Midna as well as warp. *'Horses': In this game, gamers can choose their own name for Link's steed, whose default name is Epona. Before obtaining a Horse Call item later in the game, Link summons Epona through means of blowing reeds called "Horse Grass". New mechanics for riding include Link doing battle with his sword or bow while on horseback, and the possibility of being thrown from the saddle. Link can also throw bombs, throw the boomerang and use the Clawshot from horseback. If Wolf Link talks to Epona, she requests that he return to Hylian form. *'Goats': In Ordon Village, Link made a living by herding blue goats, called Ordon Goats, into their pens for a rancher named Fado. If Wolf Link comes close to them, they run away and if he gets close to Fado, they attack Link. *'Boars': Similar to Epona's usage, Link can use a Boar for transportation. Boars are also used to break through barricades with their "charge". They do not talk to Wolf Link. *'Birds': By blowing another form of reed called a "Hawk Reed", or by howling a melody in Wolf Form, Link can call a hawk which can be used much like the Gale Boomerang; Link can target objects, and send the hawk out to hit and retrieve (depending on the item) things from afar. If Wolf Link howls on the grass in Ordon, the hawk that formerly attacked him apoligizes and will tell Link if it sees hidden items nearby if you call it around Hyrule. *'Fowl': As in the past games, Link can grab hold of Cuccos to hover for short distances. This enables him to access secret or hard-to-reach places he could not normally get to. Unlike previous games in which they were always white, some of the Cuccos are brown, much like everyday chickens. Additionally, while smacking Cuccos repeatedly once caused an army of Cuccos to swarm all over you in an attempt to kill you, in this game, doing so enables you to temporarily control the Cucco. There is a Cucco in the Hidden Village who leads a band of cats. *'Felines': Cats in this game can be picked up and deposited for sheer amusement, or to keep them out of your way to complete the Hidden Village sidequest with less difficulty. In order to get the Slingshot, Link must return a cat to the shop lady in Ordon. A cat owned by the bar woman in Hyrule Castle Town, Telma, also plays a somewhat large role by helping you succeed in helping Midna when in bad condition, and by assisting you in gaining entrance to the City in the Sky. As with most animals, you can speak to them via Wolf Form to receive small hints and secrets. *'Canines': Dogs seem to be in the game only to create a balance to the feline feature; they have no relevance in completing the game and only offer casual conversation. *'Amphibians': There are several frogs and toads hopping and swimming throughout Ordon, although they offer nearly nothing but conversation, similar to dogs. *'Fish': To advance in the game, Link must first capture two fish to in order to lure (or send, really) a cat into its depressed owners' shop. Also, Link must catch a reekfish to recognize their scent and ultimately get to Snowpeak Ruins. There is a fish journal in the start menu which allows you to view which fish you caught and their size. You can't talk to fish. *'Primates': Before entering and in the Forest Temple, Link must save monkeys to defeat a bewitched baboon named Ook, get hold of the Gale Boomerang and to defeat the boss, Diababa. The monkeys do so by holding hands and allowing you to swing with them across gaps. If you speak to the female monkey before going to get the Master Sword, she claims that you smell like the "green-clad prince" that saved her before. *'Squirrels': There is only one squirrel you may talk to in the game, and you may only speak once. The squirrel merely informs you that you can talk to other animals. Enemies While some enemies from previous Zelda games return, there are also many new creatures. Enemy AI has also been improved since The Wind Waker. Some staple enemies return with a new look. Keese fly around to attack Link and are easily defeated, taking only one hit to subdue. They are seen in several dungeons, especially Arbiter's Grounds and the Forest Temple. Another classic enemy in the Zelda series, Stalfos once again appear in Twilight Princess. A Stalfos is a walking skeleton, usually equipped with a shield and sword, and in most games they can be defeated by blocking their attacks and counter-attacking quickly before they can defend themselves. In Twilight Princess, it can only be defeated by destroying it's re-animating bones with an explosive or the Ball and Chain. Like the Keese, they have been given a new, darker and more detailed look. Related to the Stalfos are the Stalkin, which are about a foot tall and can effortlessly be beaten. They appear from the sand in Arbiter's Grounds and can be considered a weaker version of the Stallchildren in Ocarina of Time. The classic Darknuts, who are in most Legend of Zelda games, can be found in the Temple of Time dungeon, Hyrule Castle and in the Cave of Ordeals. Green skinned marauders, Bulblins, attack Link in various locations including (a new addition to the series) from the backs of Bullbos (giant boars) while he’s on horseback, in what is a new rendition of Hyrule Field. Link can ride the boars when their original riders are gone. What appears to be a Skull Kid (from Ocarina of Time, one of which played a major role in Majora’s Mask) is present, seemingly in control of a group of lanky mannequins called Puppets Link battles in the Lost Woods. Link fights them twice- Once as a wolf while obtaining the Master Sword, and again while attempting to get to the Temple of Time. Afterwards, the fog in the Lost Woods clears and the Skullkid is not seen again. The reptilian enemies Lizalfos and Dinolfos return from Ocarina of Time. These foes make appearances in a number of different places, particularly the Lakebed Temple and the City in the Sky. They fight with swords and shields, and some wear a sort of skull helm. These are called Skull Face Lizalfos. The other is an axe-tail lizalfos (named for obvious reasons) and the armored Dinolfos. In addition, the Dodongos make a return in the Goron Mines. While still reptilian, they appear somewhat different to their Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask counterparts. They now resemble lizards like geckos more than dinosaurs, and now have all four legs. They can be killed in the classic dodongo fashion (slashing of the tail) or, for a quicker victory, and arrow can be shot into their mouths while they are readying their fire breath. In several places around Hyrule, Link is attacked by huge spiders. They are the new large Skulltulas. Their appearance is reminiscent of a Skulltula, although the skull is only a pattern on the abdomen, whereas the Skulltulas in the N64 games were smaller, could not walk on the ground, and had a skull-shaped armored carapace. These spider-creatures are seen in the dungeon in the new gameplay footage. They hang from webs much like Skulltulas, and they may also leave their webs and attack Link from the ground. If the Skulltula is attacked with a projectile while dangling from its string, it will drop to the ground. Smaller skulltulas are also found in the Forest Temple clinging to vines. They are instantly killed when attacked by a projectile weapon. A new kind of foe, Twilight Beasts, which bear a disturbing resemblance to something out of Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos (or the Xel'lotath Guardians from the Nintendo classic they inspired, Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem), also play a major role in the game. Henchmen of Zant, they are seen falling from an odd portal in the sky. The last one alive will shriek, reviving its fallen comrades. Therefore, the last two must be killed simultaneously. After being defeated, their portals turn green and can be used as Warp Portals. Seemingly new additions to the game are dragon-like birds seen flying in both normal Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. These are, in fact, a rather drastic visual update of The Wind Waker's kargorocs. They are found fairly regularly patrolling the skies of Hyrule Field and swooping in to attack Link be he on foot or horseback. Those found in the Twilight Realm are known, unimaginatively, as Twilit Kargorocs, and are shown to have just as much a disliking for wolves as they do Ordonians. When in the Twilight Realm, kargorocs appear significantly more ragged-looking and have an odd face which resembles one of the Twilight Portals. They also have an odd, horn-like cry. Bosses There are many bosses in Twilight Princess, along with a mini-boss in each temple. The mini-bosses are: the possessed Ook who is the leader of a group of monkeys, a large Goron, Dangoro, who is protecting the Hero's Bow; a large Deku Toad; an evil spirit, named Death Sword which was released by Link, wielding a giant sword; a reptilious ball and chain knight named Darkhammer; an animated suit of armor known as a Darknut, and a dragon-like warrior, Aeralfos, a spectre of Zant named Phantom Zant, and King Bulblin. The bosses are: * Twilit Parasite: Diababa * Twilit Igniter: Fyrus * Twilit Aquatic: Morpheel * Twilit Fossil: Stallord * Twilit Ice Mass: Blizzeta * Twilit Arachnid: Armogohma * Twilit Dragon: Argorok * Usurper King: Zant * Ganon's Puppet: Princess Zelda * Dark Beast: Ganon * Dark Rider: Ganondorf * Dark Lord: Ganondorf Weapons and Items The game features new weapons/items, and many classic Zelda armaments - some with new twists, such as the Gale Boomerang. This novel version of the series staple can create a small whirlwind capable of picking up items, including lit bombs, and delivering them to other locations, such as to an enemy or back to Link. It is also used to relocate manipulative bridges and to activate wind-powered switches. Link receives it not by opening a chest guarded by the miniboss, Ook, in the Forest Temple, but by picking it up after Ook leaves it behind. The fishing rod also makes an appearance early in the game, it is acquired after retrieving a cradle for Colin's mother, she then gives to Link as a reward, the rod can be used mainly for fishing but can be used to get several bonuses. A Lantern and Lantern Oil are also in the game, which is a first for a 3D Zelda game. The Lantern and an empty bottle were given by Coro free of charge, in hopes that Link would return to buy pricey Lantern Oil from him. Oil, however, is fairly common to find free, by means of both oil-filled buckets and yellow ChuChus who are composed of it. That and the sluggish amount of time it takes to completely drain the Lantern , makes buying oil from Coro nearly unnecessary. Several more Bottles can be collected throughout the game, so many recurring elixirs and fairies can be stored at one time. Iron Boots make their third debut in Twilight Princess. They are given to Link by Ordon Mayor, Bo, in order to win a Sumo match against Gor Coron, a highly respected Goron elder. The boots also provide assistance by allowing Link to attach to magnetic surfaces and to activate strong switches. The Hero's Bow once again makes its appearance in the Goron Mines. It is by received by defeating Dangoro, a heavily armored Goron unaware of Link's admission to the Mines. Unlike Wind Wakers tricky maneuvering with the Bow, Twilight Princess offers significantly easier control, especially with attachments like the Hawkeye, which can be bought from Malo in his Kakariko shop. Other Bow attachments include Bombs, which are sold to you by Barnes and are completely necessary for progress in the game. To gain access to the Lakebed Temple, Link needs to buy Water Bombs, which are also sold by Barnes. These bombs appear to be modeled after fish who dwell in the temple, who explode once provoked. Bomblings, who are crawling bombs (somewhat like Bombchus), can once again be purchased from Barnes. These bombs have no real purpose in the game, but can make killing enemies a much less strenuous task. However, at one point up the cliffs of the zora domain, there is a boulder which is in front of a slant, making regular bombs difficult to use, as they just roll down. a bombling is useful for this situation, but a bomb arrow will work just as well. In the Lakebed Temple, Link must kill a large frog, called a Deku Frog, and it's immature spawn to obtain a Clawshot, an item reminiscent of the Hookshot and Grappling Hook. It can be used to reach specially marked pads and to grab overhead switches. In the City in the Sky, a second Clawshot is rewarded by killing Aeralfos. This Clawshot in conjunction with the previous one allows Link to swing from pad to pad or from switch to switch. Once Link downs Death Sword, a large spirit resembling a Poe, he can equip himself with the Spinner, a discus with stubs protruding out from it's sides to grip onto railings within walls. By spinning violently, Link can damage or kill enemies who threaten him. In the Snowpeak Ruins, Link must kill a multi-eyed creature blocking an entrance which possibly contains assistance in reaching a Mirror shard. He does so via cannon, and encounters Darkhammer, a large armored beast clumsily swinging around a Ball and Chain. Link must use his Clawshot to latch onto the ceiling and disorient him, making him vulnerable to Link's blows. After defeating him, his Ball and Chain still remain, and Link can acquire it. The Ball and Chain can be used to smash large ice formations, creatures and replace bombs. However, Bombs are still important due to their fusion with arrows. After defeating a Darknut in the Temple of Time, Link obtains a blue, glowy pole called the Dominion Rod. It's function is entirely unique in the respect that it can be used to manipulate specialized statues. It isn't used too frequently outside the Temple of Time, although you can only get access to the City in the Sky by using it in Hyrule Field. Environment Twilight Princess features a large and varying environment, including woods, deserts, and snowy mountains. However, early in the game, most of the environment is covered in Twilight. As Link clears the Twilight, he may explore new places, such as Hyrule Field, Kakariko village, and lake Hylia. Also in Twilight Princess, the land is divided into 6 different Provinces, Ordon, Faron, Lanayru, Eldin, The Gerudo Desert, and Peak, each with a unique geography. In the Ordon province you can find Ordon village, where Link lives. You can also find the Ordon Woods, along with the Ordon Spring, where the light spirit Ordona dwells. In the Faron province are the deep Faron woods, which hide the Forest Temple. The Lanayru province, being the largest, is where you can find Lake Hylia, Hyrule Castle, and Zora's Domain. In the Eldin province, which is second largest, you find Kakariko village and Death Mountain, home of the gorons. In the Desert province lies the Gerudo Desert, along with the mystical Arbiter's Grounds. And last but not least, the Peak province, where you can find the friendly yeti couple, Yeto and Yeta, who live in the ruins atop Snowpeak Mountain. The Temple of Time also returns as an actual dungeon; returning to Faron Province reveals it's true location. As well as all this, there is also the City in the Sky, home of the Oocca, although it could also be considered a temple. Dungeons The game has 9 dungeons: * Forest Temple * Goron Mines * Lakebed Temple * Arbiter's Grounds * Snowpeak Ruins * Temple of Time * City in the Sky * Palace of Twilight * Hyrule Castle The dungeons all follow a regular pattern: There is one central puzzle which must be solved to reach the Miniboss. Defeating the Miniboss reveals the dungeon Item. This item is used to retrieve the Big Key, which allows access to the Boss. The dungeon is completed when the Boss is destroyed. Races The rock-eating Goron race makes its return, with a more fierce and tribal appearance from the friendly nature of the gorons from Ocarina of Time. The Gorons are ruled by a group of elders who settle disputes over sumo wrestling, a skill Link is able to learn. Their patriarch has been transformed into a terrible flame beast, causing the Gorons to become angry and violent towards the residents of Kakariko Village. Later in the game, when the dispute is settled, Gorons can frequently be seen as merchants, selling their wares and services all over the land, much like the Island scouring Gorons in The windwaker. Funnily enough, it is still unknown how they reproduce, since there are no clear females in the game, as in Majora's mask and Ocarina of time. The fish-like Zora people also return. Their domain has been frozen by the Twilight, and Link must find a way to free them. Their queen and prince have also gone missing, and they hold the key to this race's many secrets. Several members of the Zora are now wearing masks, making them appear more like their monstrous counterparts in earlier games (although they do not attack you here), and unlike Majora's mask and Ocarina of time, the Zora's are more prominently females, with only two clear males in the game. A new race, the Oocca, are chickenlike in appearance, but with human faces. Initially you encounter just one of the Oocca in the dungeons, named Ooccoo, who will help you escape and return to them at any point should you need to restock. You also meet Ooccoo Jr. if you take advantage of this service. Later in the game you will travel to the technologically advanced home of the entire Oocca race, the City in the Sky (which doubles as a temple). Here you can use them to cross gaps just as you would with a Cucco. While in the city, you may encounter a few of the Oocca walking along the walls, which can be obtained via Clawshot. Differences from Previous Games A few recurring themes or objects from the Zelda series are missing from Twilight Princess. There is no musical instrument that the player carries with them, if you ignore the Horse Call. Although music plays a small part in the game (with wolf howling and the different musical grasses) it is the first of the contemporary console Zelda games to lack a musical instrument as a distinguishing feature. Unlike Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Windwaker, the player cannot control time by advancing 12 hours like they could in said titles. Prelaunch information Footage from the game was originally shown at E³ 2004 in the form of a short trailer, and a second trailer was later shown at the 2005 Game Developers Conference. It features a realistic art style (similar to but more advanced than that found in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), rather than the cel-shading that The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker exhibited, although it will still make use of the cel-shading lighting effects and a modified version of The Wind Waker’s engine. In a further departure from The Wind Waker, Link is once again a young man, as in the latter part of Ocarina of Time. It is also believed that the game takes on a much darker tone than its predecessor, judging from the trailers. A number of rumors about the game were confirmed at E³ 2005. The official title, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was announced. (The title was actually first revealed in a scan from Game Informer.) It was explained that Link would transform into a wolf when entering the Twilight Realm, a mysterious void that has ensnared Hyrule. It was confirmed that it falls chronologically "decades after Ocarina of Time", but before The Wind Waker, and that "the hero in the adventure is an all-new Link". Interviews and a playable demo exposed many new details, such as Link beginning the game as a sort of shepherd or cowboy/ranch hand, Link battling on horseback, changes in the horse controls from Ocarina of Time, thematic differences between dungeons, and so on. Live feeds of this demo have also been published. In recent interviews in Nintendo Power, Electronic Gaming Monthly, and the Spanish magazine Hobby Consolas, director Eiji Aonuma revealed that Princess Zelda and Ganondorf would be returning. Their roles were unknown, but the new character art showed Princess Zelda with a thin and somewhat effeminate rapier-like sword, leading many fans to theorize that she would fight at some point, or at the very least defend herself. Nintendo was not forthcoming as to whether or not the Master Sword would be featured in the game, but it appeared in many screenshot images (In an issue of Nintendo Power of November 2006, a screenshot displayed the Master Sword in the game). 9giUi0AzOxI Aonuma also stated that the game would be much larger in size than The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and would have many more dungeons. He revealed that Link can communicate with animals when in wolf form, but did not elaborate on this. When transformed into a wolf, Link would gain the ability to heighten his senses. With these abilities would come disadvantages. When he was a wolf, Link could not use any of his items. Aonuma also confirmed that there will be no voice acting in the game. However, characters will still grunt, laugh, moan, scream, and make other such noises, just as they have in all Legend of Zelda games on the Nintendo 64 and Nintendo GameCube. Project history Speculation regarding a realistic Zelda game on the Nintendo GameCube went back as far as Summer 2000. During its 2000 Spaceworld convention, Nintendo unveiled the GameCube along with demos for Luigi's Mansion, an unnamed Metroid game, Super Mario 128, an unnamed Pokémon game, and a Zelda demo where characters Link and Ganondorf fight. While Nintendo mentioned that the demos did not necessarily represent upcoming Nintendo projects accurately, the Zelda demo left a permanent impression on many fans. When Nintendo unveiled a trailer for what would become The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker during the 2001 Electronic Entertainment Expo, fans were shocked by the change in direction the Zelda series was taking on consoles. After the game was released in 2003, most criticism of the new style disappeared, as both reviews and word-of-mouth ratings for the game were generally positive. Many thought this acceptance (and the news that a “sequel”, tentatively dubbed Wind Waker 2, was being built on the same engine) signaled that the next Zelda console game, which ended up being The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, (not counting The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures) would continue in that style. .]] At E³ 2004, this misconception ended, when a surprise announcement was made near the end of a Nintendo press conference. In an explanation for the stylistic departure from Wind Waker, game director Eiji Aonuma described the title as being more specifically targeted to the franchise’s North American audience. The game was believed to be scheduled for release in November 2005, until August 16th, 2005, when Nintendo announced it would be released some time after March 31st 2006, because the development team needed more time to work on the game. This delay of Twilight Princess caused a large number of fans to speculate that Nintendo was actually planning to release the game for the company’s next-gen console, the Nintendo Wii. However, Perrin Kaplan, Nintendo’s Vice President for Corporate Affairs, stated that it would indeed be released on the GameCube: “...we feel a commitment to the GameCube owners who've been patiently awaiting this new Zelda title, and don’t want to force them to wait and buy a brand new system in order to play the game." The high anticipation and delay of the game earned Twilight Princess the #6 spot on Wired News’ 2005 Vaporware Awards. British publication NGC Magazine claimed that when the game was played on the Nintendo Wii, the player would be given the option of using Wii’s unique controller, but Reggie Fils-Aime denied these claims, stating that across the board, Gamecube games played on the Wii would not be compatible with the Wii controller. His French colleague Mathieu Minel stated in a subsequent interview with Jeux-France that Twilight Princess would include Wii controller functionality one way or another, but Nintendo quickly requested that this be removed from the interview. Finally, however, Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed the Wii controller functionality in an interview with Nintendo of Europe. Finally, at E³ 2006, Nintendo announced that there will be two versions of Twilight Princess released the same day: one for GameCube, and one for Wii. It was not clear what the differences between the two will be, but as demonstrated in the playable demos at E³, the Wii version uses the Wii Remote with the Nunchuk attachment. The analog stick on the Nunchuk is for movement, and the “point-and-click” capabilities of the Wii Remote control a fairy on the screen, which serves as a cursor for accessing menus. The Wii Remote will also be used to aim and fire distance weapons like the bow, select boomerang targets, and even fish. Despite speculation about fully motion-sensitive sword control, it seemed that basic sword swinging would be controlled with the B button. However, certain advanced swordfighting techniques would make use of the motion sensitivity. A jab with the remote will cause Link to shove the enemy with his shield, and to use Link’s “spin attack”, the player rotates the tilt-sensitive Nunchuk. The Nunchuk is also used to throw items via a jabbing motion, and perform a “downthrust” finishing move with a downwards stab. The built-in speaker on the remote is used for sounds like the bowstring being drawn and released, as well as the classic “''Zelda'' chime”. In late August Nintendo said that the remote would in fact be used for sword slashes as previously predicted. Fils-Aime’s statement has caused confusion concerning whether or not a GameCube version will also be available in the other regions. It is not yet known whether there will be two separate versions in the rest of the world. Nintendo of Europe has confirmed, however, that Twilight Princess will be available on GameCube worldwide. Shigeru Miyamoto confirmed in an interview that the only differences between the GameCube and Wii versions of the Twilight Princess would be technical (as described above). Also, because of the fact that in the Wii version, Link is right-handed to align with the Wii Remote being held in the right hand, the Wii version would be a mirror of the Gamecube version where Link is left-handed, as he is in all other games. The Wii version will also display in a 16:9 (widescreen) format in 480p, where the GameCube version plays only in 4:3 Critical reception Twilight Princess has received universally positive reviews focusing on its art direction and gameplay. Many critics, such as IGN's Matt Casamassina, proclaimed it as the "best Zelda game ever." At Game Rankings, a web site that compiles game reviews and averages reviewers' scores, the Wii version of Twilight Princess has achieved an average of 95%. The GameCube version has an average of 96%, making it the highest rated game of 2006. At Metacritic, another review aggregate site, Twilight Princess has received an overall average of 96 out of 100. Some reviews have mentioned drawbacks about the game, however. The most commonly mentioned is that the game, having been designed for the GameCube, is not up to scratch with the cutting-edge graphics of its competitors, and that much of the game feels familiar to devoted Zelda fans, as though it is a compilation of Zelda's "greatest hits". Some aspects of the game's design have been more firmly criticized by a number of reviewers, such as the director of Ōkami speaking of his disappointment in the feel of the game's visuals. Reviewing the Wii version, GameSpot's reviewer criticized the feeling of "tacked-on" Wii controls and out-dated graphics, a consequence of the game being designed primarily for the older GameCube platform. The game received Spike TV's Critic's Choice Video Game Awards and also won X-Play's "Best Action Adventure Game" and "Game of the Year" awards. It was the game of the year of 2006 according to Game Trailers and also won the awards of Best Adventure Game, and Game of the year 2006 according to 1UP. Electronic Gaming Monthly awarded Best Level Design, Best Battle System and Game of the Year 2006. At the 2007 Interactive Entertainment Association of Australia Awards, Twilight Princess won two awards: "IEAA Nintendo Game of the Year" and "Best Selling Role Playing Game". It won the "Best Writing" award at the 2007 Game Developers Choice Awards, and was nominated for "Best Game," and was named Best Game of 2006 in the Spacey Awards. Category: Games